


Love You, Brother

by GalaxyLynx



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Incest, It's kind of cute, M/M, Maybe fluff, Mostly Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 01:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyLynx/pseuds/GalaxyLynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor's room is messy and Loki gets some.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love You, Brother

Loki frowned at the mess that was his brother’s room. “Why don’t you try checking your brother’s room, she says.” he muttered under his breath as he eyed the pile of clothes to his right. “Thor might know where it is, she says.” he sighed as he finished mocking his mother’s words. “Who could even find anything here?” he asked to no one in particular. 

“I could.” Thor smiled stepping through the doorway from his bath, a towel wrapped around his groin. “What are you looking for Brother?” He rumbled walking towards Loki running a hand through his wet hair. He looked around his room and smiled, reaching in front of his brother he grabbed a goblet of water. Taking a sip he wiped his mouth and looked expectantly at his brother. The younger prince stood still in surprise before turning around to face his brother. 

“I’m looking for…” Loki’s eyes widened at his brother’s state of undress. Alarm bells rang loud but garbled inside his head. He could swear that it rang louder the closer his brother got. He scoffed before pushing Thor away from him. “Get some clothes on!” 

“Well you are the one in my room brother.” Thor chuckled winking at his disgruntled brother. “And secondly, the servants have yet to find me clean ones.” Thor laughed again and took a step towards his brother. Reaching out with open arms he smiled cheekily. “Is there something wrong with what I am wearing?” 

“You look like a barbarian who just learned how to make fire.” Loki glared even as he felt his face grow warm. He tried to maneuver his way through the mess without getting close to his brother. Which was difficult considering Thor’s size with his out-stretched arms. “I’m looking for my book, have you seen it?” He asked while partly covering his eyes -but mostly his flushed face-. 

“You have many books brother.” Thor chuckled, grabbing hold of Loki’s arm and pulling him close. “What does this one look like?” He asked lifting Loki’s hand away from his face and holding it at his side. “Could you… describe it to me?” Thor purred a smile on his face as he held his Brother still. 

"It's big.. And bound with hard leather..." Loki looked up at him with a slight flush to his cheeks. "Thor please put some more clothing on!"

Thor chuckled. “It is not as if you haven’t seen me in a towel brother.” He pulled Loki closer, Thor was two or three inches taller than his brother. Looking down at his brother’s face he winked. “Where do you think this big, hard bound… Book is?” Thor asked his rumbling voice almost a seductive growl. If it was possible to get any darker shade of crimson, Loki was sure it would be the color of his face then. 

“I…” He turned his head to the side and swallowed -and hoped it wasn’t audible-. “I have no idea of its location.” Loki closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “What do you have against clothing, really?” Even as he asked it, he was finding his brother’s nakedness quite pleasant. 

Thor chuckled. “What do you have with clothing? Your body cannot breathe properly! Plus the servants have yet to find me proper fitting clothes.” Thor smiled, lifting a hand to stroke Loki’s cheek. “Does it bother you that I am garbed in only a simple towel?” He purred, his chest rumbling with small bursts of laughter. Loki huffed out a breathy laugh -and he would deny it later, because he can-. 

“In case you haven’t been told, we need clothes to roam about anywhere. Unless you would like to moon every poor guard standing on their stations.” He leaned into the touch and brought his free hand up, placing it flat on Thor’s chest. “As for you and your infernal towel,” he looked up to his brother’s eyes and smirked. “It’s highly distracting.” 

“Well then,” Thor chuckled, taking off the towel and walking to find a pair of boxers. Pulling them on he turned back to his brother. “Is this better?” He smiled, grabbing Loki around the waist. “Now, shall we find that book of yours?” 

Loki sighed. “It’s not any better.” He squirmed away from the hold and began rooting around the room. “I suppose it’s up to me to find you at least a shirt.” he mumbled as he crouched down and started throwing dirty laundry aside. 

Thor laughed and grabbed his brother around the waist. Picking him up and turning him around. “I do not need a shirt brother.” Thor smiled into his brother’s eyes. “Do you not like to see me this way?” 

Loki barely restrained a squeak of surprise at being man-handled. “It’s not that I don’t like it, but if the book is not in your room and we have to go elsewhere to search for it…” He sighed again letting his hands trace his brother’s collar before snatching it away and scolding himself mentally. “Tell me, if I were to strip myself and walk in my undergarments, would you allow it?” 

“Absolutely!” Thor smiled tugging on Loki’s shirt. “Why do you hide your body with such long silly clothing?” He asked, bringing his brother closer and wrapping his arms around Loki’s waist, almost touching Loki’s ass. “Though, you always look handsome in what you are wearing.”

“Thor!” Loki swore if it was possible for a god to spontaneously combust he would have. “I thought we were going t-to find my book?” He locked-eyes with his brother and for a moment he had forgotten which book it was. "So blue…” 

Thor smiled, and stole a quick glance at his brother’s lips. “You mean my eyes brother?” Thor asked widening them a little, the added light to them making the pupils contract a little. Thor’s hands not straying from Loki’s lower back. 

“What?” He blinked before realizing that thought out loud. “I, no, uhm… Yes.” he swallowed in vain attempt to hydrate his dry throat. “Of course, it’s your eyes.” he muttered mostly to himself, subconsciously placing his hands back to his brother’s bare chest. “They’ve always been blue, haven’t they?” 

“Yes, have you just noticed them now?” Thor chuckled, his hands moving down slowly before stopping at his brothers pant line. “And your’s have always been a beautiful shade of jade green.” 

“I… I see.” Loki traced patterns in Thor’s neck with his finger nail. “I’ve never noticed.” he half whispered focusing on the muscles under his touch. “I guess I never paid that much attention.” 

“You do not care for small details?” Thor asked, digging his fingernails gently into Loki’s back. “What do you pay attention to then?” Thor asked leaning in slightly, so that their noses were almost touching. 

Loki gasped, pressing against the taller man involuntarily. “Your body.” He answered truthfully. “Your obnoxious table manners.” He chuckled. “Your hands.” He played with the wet strands of blond hair. “Your lips.” He sighed, uncertainly edging forward. Thor lips quivered before turning into a smile. 

“My lips you say?” Thor leaned in a bit closer, they’re lips almost touching. “What about them?” He whispered to Loki, his hands finally grabbing onto Loki’s ass.

Loki held back a moan and closed his eyes. “I find myself dreaming about them.” he sighed.”More than once.” His pale hands gently kneaded the tense muscles in his brother’s neck. “I yearn for them.” He whispered on Thor’s lips. 

Slowly lowering them onto Loki’s Thor kissed his brother. His hands squeezing Loki’s ass. “Nnngh…” Thor moaned as he pulled back for air, returning his lips to Loki’s soft ones. Opening his mouth he licked his brother’s lips, hoping that Loki would open his mouth for Thor to explore it. Loki complied parting his lips and meeting his brother’s tongue with his own. Feeling heady from just the kiss, he pulled his brother closer. 

“Why haven’t we done this before?” he asked, though not expecting any answers, he leaned up and kissed Thor again. Thor’s hands lifted Loki up, holding him so that he was waist height Thor backed Loki up against a wall. His tongue now trailing down Loki’s neck. 

“I had never known… That you would want this.” Thor replied, his voice full of lust. Loki moaned, wrapping his legs around Thor’s body and grabbing a fist full of blond hair. 

“I thought you wanted Lady Sif.” 

He pulled his brother away from his neck and kissed him heatedly. 

“I wanted this…” He panted. “I wanted you for a very long time.” 

“There is no one as arousing as you brother..” Thor moaned after another kiss. Taking off Loki’s shirt he licked Loki’s collarbone and nibble on it before going after his right nipple. Loki jerked in surprise, hitting his head on the wall on the process before moaning helplessly rubbing his body against Thor’s. 

“Flatterer.” He gasped. “And they call me the one with—ah! T-the silver tongue.” Thor moaned as Loki did. Sucking on Loki’s nipple his hands began to take off his brother’s pants. 

“Do you want this?” He smiled rubbing his groin against Loki’s. 

“Yes!” Loki hissed, his hands caressing his brother’s body. “Please, Thor.” He mewled as he rubbed back against the taller man. Rubbing his member against Loki’s Thor moaned into Loki’s neck as his nibbled at it. 

“Do you want me to take you here…?” Thor whispered against Loki’s neck, putting more pressure against his brother’s groin. “Or on the bed?” Thor purred, moving his hips in slow circles.

Loki looked at Thor through half-lidded gaze before licking his lips in anticipation. “On the bed, brother.” he panted, moving against the older prince. “I want you to take me on your bed.” He leaned towards his brother’s ear before licking and sucking his earlobe. “Please.” 

“A-as you wish.” Thor moaned, carrying Loki over to his bed -the only clean thing in his room-. Laying Loki down Thor pulled off Loki’s pants and boxers. Smiling at his brother he leaned down and kissed Loki’s shaft, licking around the tip of his member. 

“Oh, fuck.” Loki arched from the bed. “I-it seems-ah-a bit unfair.” He bit back a groan of pleasure. “Remove your boxers, brother. Or would you like me to remove them for you?" 

Thor smiled past Loki’s member, taking it all in he sucked once, deep throating his brother. Pulling Loki out of his mouth Thor looked up at Loki’s face, stroking his brother slowly. “So now you want me to be nude eh Brother?” Thor chuckled, his tongue sticking out to lick the sensative ‘v’ on the back of Loki’s member, were the foreskin meets the shaft. “I thought before, you wanted me to be all covered up?” 

Loki groaned, catching up with his breathing while half-heartedly hitting Thor on his shoulder. “I can’t decide whether to hate you or love you right now, brother.” 

“Hopefully-” Thor smiled between kissing Loki’s shaft. “You… Love me.” Thor leaned forward, kissing his brother’s neck and jawline. “Very well brother. If you wish to see me nude, you’re going to have to do it yourself…” Thor smiled his hands sliding along Loki’s sides to begin to play with his nipples. Kissing his collarbone Thor finished his sentence. “Mine are a little busy at the moment.” With a wink Thor nipped at Loki’s earlobe. 

Loki laughed flipping their positions so that he ended up straddling his brother. “Relax.” He kissed Thor long and slow before proceeding down the bigger man’s chest; licking, nipping, sucking and kissing along the way. His gaze stayed on his brother’s expression, making a show of his flesh worship. Smirking, Loki kept his gaze on his brother’s face, palming the bulge as he dipped his tongue in his brother’s belly button. “Patience, brother.” he rasped, panting with excitement despite his words. “Tell me what you want, Thor. Tell me what you want to do with me, what you want to do to me.” He licked his way down until he reached the fabric of the boxers. “Tell me.” 

“I…” Breathing out in a huff he arched his back. “I want to claim your body as mine. To touch you in places that no other has, I want to pleasure you so much that you spill your seed until none comes forth.” Thor sat up and grabbed the back of Loki’s neck, kissing him and pulling him on top of him Thor kissed and nipped at Loki’s earlobe and neck. Licking his jawline to his chin and then biting his lower lip after kissing his brother again. Loki moaned into the kiss, hands moving down to tug at the boxers. 

“Make me yours.” He whispered before engaging his brother in another kiss, guiding his hands to his thighs. “Make me scream for you.” 

Thor smiled grabbing his boxers and wiggling out of them. Bucking his hips he rubbed his member against Loki’s. Flipping Loki so that Thor was back on top he grabbed a handful of Loki’s hair and pulled his brother towards his member. “Suck…” Thor panted, bucking his hips.

Loki’s eyes widened at the sight of his brother’s erection. “Figured you’d have an impressive length…” he whispered, relaxing back and reached for it with both his hands. “But I never expected it to be this… big.” With one last look at his brother’s face, he closed his eyes and started licking the swollen head. He sighed as he took in the feeling of Thor’s grip on his hair. Loki opened his eyes, and locked gazes with older prince as he took in as much as he could and began sucking earnestly. 

“Nnngh…” Thor moaned, bucking his hips and sending his member down Loki’s throat. “F-fuck Br..Brother!!” He fumbled with his hands, grabbing more of Loki’s hair and arching his back, laying back down to help relax some of his muscles. His legs bending so his thighs pressed against Loki’s cheeks. “L-Loki, can I as…Ask you ha-something?” Thor squirmed slightly, his brother’s lips and tongue sending shivers of pleasure up his spine. Loki hummed as he continued with his mouth, he opened his eyes and released the member with one more lick. 

“What is it, brother?” he asked. 

“H-have you already been taken by another?” Thor asked blushing. “Or am I the only one to touch you so?” Still panting from his brother’s touch a thin sheen of sweat started to form on Thor’s body. 

Loki’s face burned. “Ah, I… I may have experimented on myself a bit.” He bit his lip and looked away. Thor smiled and stroked his brother’s cheek, leaning and kissing Loki’s lips tenderly. 

“Were you thinking of anyone… in particular?” Thor asked, his other hand making its way slowly down Loki’s chest. His tongue sliding out of his mouth to lick Loki’s neck. Showering Loki’s chest and lower stomach with kisses. His tongue tasting along the base of his brother’s member. 

“Nnngh… I was… I was thinking of your hands touching me.” Loki’s own hands shot up to entangle themselves between blond locks. “F-fuck… Thor, I’ve wanted you for such a long time. I wanted to know how it would feel to have you inside me.” 

Thor moaned as Loki spoke of such things. Biting his lip he produced saliva and spat it out on his fingers. Winking at Loki he prodded his brother’s hole before slowly slidding one in. Leaning forward to kiss Loki as he slowly thrust it inside of him. Loki arched his back and moaned. 

Licking his lips he shuddered. "M-more.." He looked down at Thor. "I can take it, please Thor." 

Thor added another finger, getting Loki used to the feeling so that he his brother would not be too pained by his large member.

Loki grunted at the burning sensation of being penetrated. He shifted slightly, meeting his brother’s lip with a kiss as he got used to the feeling. Feeling a second finger enter, he moaned into their kiss. His hand seeked his brother’s member, pumping it in rhythm similar to Thor’s fingers. 

“Nnnngh,” Thor shivered slightly at Loki’s touch, his member still wet from Loki’s mouth. Sliding out his fingers he looked up at his brother. “Are you ready, Loki?” Thor asked, pulling his member away from Loki’s reach and placing his tip on Loki’s ass. 

“Yes, please, brother! I need you!” Loki begged as he dragged his blunt nails on his brother’s back, kissing Thor while doing so. Pushing his member in slow, Thor groaned at how tight Loki’s ass was. Thrusting into his brother slowly he grabbed Loki’s hips and sat Loki ontop of him. Laying down so that his back was resting on the bed Thor smiled and winked. “Show me how good of a rider your are.” 

“Ah, brother.” Loki placed both of his hands on the bigger man’s chest, pushing back on his brother. “Fuck, Thor, you’re so big!” He pushed himself up before slowly lowering back. “You feel so good, brother.” He sighed as he took more of the older prince’s member inside of him. “So, good.” 

Thor bucked his hips and placed his hands on his brother’s. Helping him by slightly lifting and lowering him faster. “Nnnngh, Loki…” Thor moaned, his eyes rolling back into his head as his body started to tense up and a warm sensation growing in his abdomen. “F-fuck, you’re so tight…” 

Loki cried out as he took the full length of his brother in him. “Oh, oh fuck! Brother!” He met every thrust with moans and grunts of pleasure. “Nnnnngh! Thor! Please, more!” Thor grabbed Loki’s shoulders and pulled his brother close to his chest, keeping his member inside of Loki he flipped them over and grabbed Loki’s ankles, lifting them up above his brother’s head he pounded himself into Loki’s ass. The sound of his groin hitting his brother’s ass made Thor bite his lower lip. Loki was going to have bruises in the morning. “I’ll-Give-You-A-Brutal-Ass-Fucking.” Thor growled between deep penetrating thrusts.

Loki trembled with every thrust, crying out incoherently. “Brother, brother, fuck, I’m so close! Make me come, please!” he begged as he nipped at Thor’s jaw. An unhuman snarl escaped Thor’s lips as he pushed himself deeper with every thrust, slapping his abdomen against Loki’s groin he huffed everytime he pushed in. His free hand reaching around Loki’s legs and playing with one of his nipples, before grabbing his brother’s hips and lifting him up off the bed. Slowing down his thrusts so he could stand better, Thor wrapped his brother’s legs around his hips. Standing up he slammed his brother against the wall and continued his barrage of thrusts against Loki’s ass. This time Thor was able to use Loki’s weight against him, pinning him against the wall and using one of his free hands to jerk Loki’s member. 

A stream of curses flowed from Loki’s lips as he took every thrust, savoring the feeling of being filled again and again until he was screaming Thor’s name. Feeling his brother’s hand enclosed on his own neglected shaft however, made him discover that he can scream louder as he shot hot strings of cum on his and his brother’s chest. Loki pulled his brother for a heated kiss as he tightened his passage around his brother’s member, willing Thor to release in him. 

Groaning as Loki released seed onto his chest Thor was almost at his breaking point, the warm sensation now a red hot burn that had soon started to pain him to hold back. But he had wanted his brother to come first, once Loki’s member stopped shooting his seed Thor rammed his into his brother, going in the hardest and deepest as he spilled his warm seed into Loki. 

Pulling it out he dripped come onto the floor while he carried his brother back to the bed. Laying them both down so that they could look at each other side-by-side Thor huffed like a tired bull. 

“I love you Loki, before I thought just as a brother… But it is more than that.” Thor blushed slightly. “I love you.” Leaning in for a kiss the tired Thor rested his forehead against Loki’s; falling asleep. 

Loki smiled as he cupped the older prince’s face. “I wouldn’t mind reminding you to wear your clothes everyday if this how it would usually end.” he chuckled, snuggling closer to the bigger man. He sighed as he kissed Thor’s neck one last time, feeling the drowsiness close to claiming what remains of his awareness. “I love you, too, brother.”

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo~ So many fanfictions.


End file.
